This invention relates to devices for securing an object to a support, and more particularly relates to a harness for securing a child in a conventional chair. The invention also relates to a method of using a harness to secure an object to a support, and more particularly relates to a method of using a harness to secure a child in a chair.
Numerous devices and methods have been proposed for retaining an object or child in a conventional chair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,474 to Rosenberg discloses one such device. The Rosenberg device has a pocket which fits over a back portion of a chair and has a baby holding section having two ties which are used to tie a baby to the chair. The Rosenberg device may be useful however, it does not appear to accommodate chairs with back portions of different sizes and it requires that a knot be undone when the baby is to be removed from the chair. The removal of a knot can be time consuming in the event that the child must be removed in an emergency.
Other U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,429,867 to Goldsmith; 2,875,816 to Langefeld; 2,960,149 to Throssel; 3,186,762 to Lucas; 3,828,994 to Hollins; and 4,402,548 to Mason relate generally to devices which incorporate a separate seat for the child to sit on or relate to a belt arrangement for securing a conventional child seat to an automobile seat. Hollins discloses an apparatus for transporting articles on a automobile seat however no provisions appear to be provided for securing a child rather than articles to the seat.
The invention disclosed herein provides an advance in the art by providing a harness which can be used to secure objects, in general, to a support such as a chair having virtually any size of back portion and provides a harness which is versatile enough to harness a child to such a chair. Moreover, the harness is adapted to be comfortable to the child while permitting easy removal of the child from the harness thereby reducing risk of injury to the child in the event of an emergency.